fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
All I need is you ♥
frame|left|Google Da bin ich mal wieder...die Lia !!! Mit einer neuen FF !!! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :) Ich suche wieder Leute die dabei sein wollen.....ich hab 3 Plätze frei ! Also haut in die Tasten und zeigt mir das ich euch wählen muss !!! Bin gespannt ^^ Hab euch ganz dolle lieb ♥ LG Lia ♥ Handlung: Lia ist vergeben an Felix.Sie liebt Felix......wirklich.....doch dann macht sie einen riesen Fehler.....doch was kann sie dafür??? Sie wusste ja nicht ... das ihr Herz für jemand anders schlägt....kann man sich entlieben ??? Was tun wenn man einen Fehler, begeht den man nicht rückgängig machen kann ??? Sie hat doch alles was sie glücklich macht ! Familie, Freundinnen & einen Freund der einen liebt ?! Sie ist halt tollpatschig......aber gegen Liebe kann man doch nichts tun.....oder ??? Die Situation ist Lia peinlich......soll sie ihre Freundinnen einweihen? Soll sie es ihrem Freund beichten ??? Und was tun wenn dieser Fehler alles tut um Lias Liebe zu erobern ??? 'Eine peinliche Verwechselung ohne Absichten....!' Lias Sicht: Wie jeden Morgen frühstückte ich meine Cornflakes und trank Kakao.....ich war einfach happy.....ich hab nämlich den tollsten Freund der Welt !!! Felix ♥ Unser Pärchen Name ist Felia !! Außerdem hab ich einfach die besten Freudinnen ! Dazu gehören: Alice, Emily, Bonnie & Luna ! Wir sind einfach unzertrennlich !!! Wir haben sogar eine eigene Band... "The Heartbreakers" ! Alice spielt Gitarre, Bonnie Schlagzeug, Emi Bass, Luna auch Gitarre und ich Keyboard... gemeinsam waren wir einfach unschlagbar......meine Schwester setzte sich zu mir....es klingelte....wer kam dennn so früh ??? Naja es war 9 Uhr morgens ...vllt. Felix ???? Meine Mum öffnete die Tür...... M: Lia Besuch für dich ! Omg da stand mein Schatz so gut aussehend wie immer.....doch seine Haare trug er heute anders.....er hatte sie nicht gegeelt.....er trug sie verwuschelt.......und das schönste an allem !! Er liebte mich ♥ Ich rannte auf Felix zu und gab ihn einen Kuss mitten auf den Mund ! Es war für mich der beste Kuss aller Zeiten !!! Mein Bauch kribbelte und ich lächelte Felix an ! L: Hey Schatz ! Möchtest du was trinken oder so ??? F: Ähm..... Meine Sis und meine Mum gesellten sich zu uns.... L: Felix alles klar bei dir ???? H: Na Lia Felix scheint dich nicht mehr zu mögen !!! L: Halt die Klappe ! M: Kinder hört auf......alles klar bei dir Felix ?? Was war denn mit Felix los ??? Er begann zu lachen.... F: Ihr haltet mich für Felix ???? Oh man..... L: Was ist denn Schatz ?? thumb|Google Was war los mit Felix???? F: Ich bin nicht Felix.....mein Name ist Finn....ich bin der Zwillingsbruder von Felix Hudson.... Omg ich hab Felix Bruder geküsst...Zwillingsbruder...peinlicher gehts echt nicht !!! L: Oh ähm.... F: Du bist sicherlich Lia ! L: Jap..... F: Die Freundin von meinen Bruder ! Guten Geschmack hat er ja.... Omg scheiße..... H: Ihr seht euch super ähnlich !! M: Freut mich dich kennen zulernen Finn ! F: Mich ebenfalls Miss Rose ! Er zwinkerte mir zu.......scheiße was soll ich denn jetzt machen ??? F: Ich muss dann auch mal wieder los.....wollte nur mal die Freundin meines Bruders kennen lernen ! Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde echt super......thumb F: Bye ! Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange........ F: Keine Angst das bleibt unter uns Lia !!! Dann verschand er....... Mein Handy vibrierte.....eine SMS von Alice !! SMS: Lia wo bleibst du denn ?? Wir wollten doch jetzt mit der Probe beginnen !!! LG Alice Mist.....ich schnappte meinen Hausschlüssel und rannte die Treppen herunter......sperrte den Schuppen auf und fuhr mit meinen alten Drahtesel davon....hoffentlich waren sie nicht zu sauer...... Sicht Alice: Wo bleibt Lia denn? Sonst ist sie....naja..sie ist nicht grade immer pünktlich..aber wo ist sie? Schnell schicke ich ihr eine SMS. Die anderen warten ungeduldig. "Können wir jetzt anfangen?" fragt Luna. "Morgen" ertönt Mikes Stimme.thumb|left|324px Mein Herz kribbelt. Leider ist er nicht alleine. Neben ihn steht diese Tina. Seine Freundin. Ich find ihn schon länger süß. "Morgen Mike!" sage ich. Mike kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich. Er ist sowas wie mein Bester Kumpel. Nur leider..ist er vergeben. Dabei liebe ich ihn."Hey Alice" sagt Tina spitz. Sie konnte mich noch nie leiden. "Hey Tina" sage ich möglichst freundlich. "Können wir endlich?" fragt Tina genervt. "Gleich!"sagt Mike. "Was findest du hier dran ? Das is doch nur Musik außerdem bin ich deine Freundin und nicht die!" sagt Tina sauer. thumb|300px"Das ist Alice zum 100 mal Tina!" sagt Mike nun lauter. "Bleib ruhig" sage ich zu Mike und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Lass verdammt nochmal deine Finger von ihm. Er ist mein Freund nicht deiner !" sagt Tina. "Ich bin seine Freundin" sage ich ruhig. Tina gibt mir eine Ohrfeige. Sie brennt höllisch. "Was war das denn?" fragt Lia geschockt, die grade den Raum betritt. "Mike!" sagt Bonnie. "Tina...warum tust du das?" fragt er sie. Tina beginnt zu weinen. "Ihr könnt mich alle mal!" sagt sie traurig und läuft weg. "Alles klar bei dir ?" fragt Mike mich. Ich nicke. Er nimmt mich in seine Arme. "Ich hab echt keine Ahnung was mit ihr los ist. Es tut mir echt leid. Dann gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später!"sagt Mike. Ich habe das Gefühl zu schweben. "Können wir jetzt anfangen?" fragt Luna. "Ja!" sagt Bonnie. Sie setzt sich ans Schlagzeug und beginnt zu spielen. Ich bin voll von der Rolle. Mike hat mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Mir. Erst dannach ist er Tina hinterher! Lunas Sicht: Die Probe läuft gut, auch mit ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten...Wir lassen uns grade auf die Sessel plumpsen, als die Tür aufgeht. Es ist Brittany. War ja klar. Ständig kommt sie uns besuchen. "Britt?" fragt Bonnie überrascht. "Hey Mädels! Ich hab einen Gast mit gebracht!" sagt Britt. Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. Noch so ein Einhorn Idiot? thumb|400px|Rory"Er ist ein Kobold" sagt Britt. Ich drehe mich um. Dann sehe ich ihn. Das kann kein Kobold sein. "Hey. Ich bin Rory. Ich komme aus Irland und bin hier wegen nem Austauschjahr!" sagt der Typ. Rory...♥ Omg nein. Nicht schwach werden. "Ich bin Luna!" sage ich. "Freut mich!" sagt Rory und lächelt. Ich spüre ein leichtes Kribbeln in meiner Magengrube, aber vielleicht bild ich mir das ja auch nur ein. "Und habt ihr schön geprobt?" fragt Britt. Wir nicken. Eine eigene Band zu haben ist echt toll. Aber auch ganz schön anstrengend. Vorallem mit den Zickerein, die ab und an auftreten. Britt geht rüber zu Bonnie und Rory weiß nicht was er machen soll. Ich winke ihn zu mir und er kommt tatsächlich zu mir. "Und..wie gefällt es dir hier so?" frage ich ihn. Er grinst. "Ziemlich verrückt hier. Vorallem Brittany ist schräg!" sagt er leise. Ich lache leise. Endlich stimmt mir mal wer zu! "Sie denkt wirklich ich sei ein Kobold!" sagt er und verdreht gekonnt die Augen. Du bist ein ziemlich süßer Kobold..."Ich wollte auch schonmal nach Irland...aber das ist ziemlich teuer!" sage ich und verschränke die Arme. "Also...wenn du willst..dann..komm mich doch einfach mal in den Ferien besuchen. Ich wohne zwar nicht direkt in Dublin, aber das ist ja auch egal!" sagt er. "Das wäre wirklich cool!" sage ich. Er winkt mir kurz zu, ehe er Britt suchen geht. Bonnie's Sicht: thumb|left|Brittany GoogleBrittany kommt mit nem Typen! Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich muss mich echt konzentrieren und darf nicht aus den Takt kommen, doch das ist nicht gerade leicht. Brittany fesselt mich. Keine Ahnung wieso! Alle halten sie für dumm....aber wieso sollte sie dumm sein? Ich finde es cool. Es ist Inordnung das sie Einhörner mag und sowas! Sie hat wenigstens Fantasie und sieht nicht alles grau. Und wenn sie der Kobold auch nur anfässt....Britt hat jemanden besseren verdient! Ich zum Beispiel! Ich kenne sie schon seit Jahren. Weiß, besser als alle anderen, was sie liebt. Und ich...ich liebe sie! Ja. Das ist nichtmal das Problem. Das Problem ist, das Britt immer wieder mit neuen Leuten ankommt und ich immer mehr das Gefühl habe, das wir uns voneinander distanzieren. Und der komische Ire, darf niemals Britt bekommen! Ich sehe schon vor mir, wie beide Händchen haltend durch die Schule laufen! "Na?!" sagt eine Stimme. Ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und bemerke das es Brittany ist! Ich starre auf ihre Hände. "Na!" piepse ich leise. Sie lässt sich neben mich fallen und starrt mich an. "Dieser Kobold ist ziemlich cool oder?" fragt sie mich. Dabei grinst sie, als hätte sie ein Geschenk bekommen. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. "Bonnie...was meinst du kann ich mir von ihm wünschen?" fragt sie mich. Das du endlich mal bemerkst, das ich dich mag! "Keine Ahnung!" sage ich. Sie sieht mich verwirrt an. "Hast du schlechte Laune...oder bist du etwa krank?!" fragt sie mich und fässt an meine Stirn. "Du bist etwas heiß!" sagt sie leise. "Es geht mir gut" sage ich und suche diesen bescheuerten Kobold. Er kommt wie gerufen! "Kommst du?" fragt er sie. Britt lächelt ihn an...das ist untertrieben. Sie schmachtet ihn an. Schnell rennt sie auf mich zu, gibt mir einen Kuss auf meine Wange und fässt Rorys Hand. Gemeinsam gehen die beiden aus den Proberaum. Wieso darf er das alles von jetzt auf gleich...und ich..als ihre jahrelange Beste Freundin nicht?! Emily's Sicht: thumb|304px|Emily GoogleIch sitze traurig vorm Bass. Klar, es macht mir Spaß und so....trotzdem fühle ich mich irgendwie einsam. Jetzt, wo Lia...Felix hat, da komm ich mir irgendwie überflüssig vor. Alice ist nicht wirklich meine Freundin, weil ich zu unbeliebt bin. Ich denke sie ist zu Lia auch nur so nett, weil sie mit Felix zusammen ist und der mit Mike ebenfalls zu den Beliebten gehört. Sie macht außerdem auch viel mit Luna und Bonnie. Und Britt ist mir zu komisch. "Na?!" sage ich grinsend, als Lia zu mir kommt. Sie soll mir nicht anmerken wie traurig ich bin. Ich hab einfach keine Lust sie runterzuziehen, jetzt, wo Felix und sie zusammen sind. Auf Zuhause habe ich auch kein Bock, da wo meine "Ach ich bin so toll Schwester" auf mich wartet. Das andere Blöde ist....das ich auch was für Felix empfinde...aber das darf Lia nicht erfahren! Sie würde wegen mir vielleicht noch Schluss mit ihm machen...und dann hätte ich voll das schlechte Gewissen. "Na!" sagt sie und legt einen Arm um meine Schulter. "Hör zu...ich muss dir was erzählen!" sagt Lia lächelnd und wird leicht rot. Warscheinlich wieder irgendsoeinen Mist darüber, wie süß es doch ist Felix beim essen zuzuschauen...."Also heute Morgen, da ist mir voll das Missgeschick passiert!" sagt sie leise. Lia sieht mich traurig an. "Sorry...ich nerve dich warscheinlich"sagt Lia und will aufstehen. "Ach Lia...ich hab nur Stress mit meiner Schwester...sorry...das das falsch rüberkommt!" sage ich schnell. Ich will Lia nicht verlieren. Sie ist meine Freundin und auf sie kann ich mich wirklich verlassen. Dank ihr bekomme ich momentan nur noch selten Slushies ins Gesicht. "Na gut. Aber wenn du es nicht hören willst ist das okay!" sagt Lia. Irgendwie packt mich doch die Neugier.. "Sag schon!" sage ich. "Ich habe heute.." fängt Lia an, doch weiter kommt sie nicht. Felix steht vor ihr. "Mensch Bruderherz die sind mitten beim Proben...du kannst da nicht einfach reinplatzen!" sagt eine Stimme. Bruderherz? Als ich mich umblicke erkenne ich einen zweiten Felix. Moment! Was? "Was machst du denn hier?" fragt Lia. Sie sieht verlegen zu Boden. Was soll das? "Hey ich bin Finn!" stellt sich der erste Felix vor. Der richtige Felix kommt auf mich zu. "Hey Emi!" sagt er und drückt mich. Mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals. "Das ist mein Zwillingsbruder!" sagt Felix und zeigt auf den Jungen, der Felix verdammt ähnlich sieht und Finn heißt. "Er geht ab nächste Woche auf unsere Schule!" sagt er. "Was wolltest du mir sagen?" frage ich Lia. Finn, Felix und ich sehen sie an. "Das Felix einen Bruder hat" ist alles was sie rauskriegt. Sie steht auf. Alice, Luna und Bonnie verabschieden sich gerade und Britt und Rory sind schon weg. "Wollen wir?" fragt Lia Felix. Er nickt. Verdammt...wieso? Lia sieht ihn nichtmal an, stattdessen sieht sie seinen Bruder Finn an, der sie anlächelt. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf Felix zu und umarme ihn zum Abschied. Vorsichtig schließe ich die Augen und genieße den Augenblick. Felix riecht so unglaublich gut.."Ciao!" sagt Lia und steigt auf ihr Rad. "Warte!" will Felix rufen, doch sie fährt schon los. "Wir sehen uns morgen!" ruft sie ihm zu. Finn scheint ebenfalls mit den Rad zu sein und fährt ihr hinterher. "Komisch..hatte sie irgendwas?!" fragt Felix mich. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Gehen wir zusammen?" fragt er mich. Ich werde gleich rot und nicke. 'Verlieben kann schon mal passieren...oder nicht?' Luna's Sicht: thumb|304px|Rory GoogleDas Lima Bean war eines meiner Lieblingscafe's. Morgens holte ich mir dort gerne meinen Kaffe und wurde dort langsam wach. Es war gut und fühlte sich an wie Zuhause. Ich ging also auch diesen Morgen ins Lima Bean und zog den gut riechenden Kaffegeruch ein. Zum Glück war die Schlange nicht so lang und ich kam schnell dran. Als ich auf einen leeren Platz zusteuerte, erkannte ich Rory. Er saß alleine in einer Ecke und schien zu telefonieren. Als ich ihn anstarrte, bemerkte er mich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte? Sollte ich mich zu ihm setzen..oder doch lieber alleine sein? Mein Herz pulsierte schneller. Rory legte auf und winkte mich zu sich. Unsicher setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber und nippte am Kaffe. "Guten Morgen, Luna" sagte Rory's weiche Stimme. "Morgen" sagte ich. "Bist du ein Morgenmuffel?" fragte er mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Mein Bauch kribbelte und als er mich los ließ, wünschte ich, er würde mich weiterhin berühren. "Nein...eigentlich nicht. Das ist der Ort an dem ich wach werde!" sagte ich und gähnte. "Das stimmt, es ist echt gemütlich hier!" sagte er. "Wo ist den Britt?" fragte ich ihn. Er lachte. "Hör zu. Britt ist irgendwas mit Bonnie machen. Das ist mir aber egal...denn ich wollte eigentlich dich suchen!" sagte er. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er wollte mich...suchen? Wozu? Weshalb? Warum? "Wieso?" fragte ich schließlich. Rory's grinsen wurde breiter. "Nunja...Britt kennt sich ja nicht wirklich aus hier. Sie verläuft sich gerne. Ich bin gestern 1 Stunde mit ihr nachhause gegangen! Stell dir das mal vor. Du bist doch sicher besser organisiert und außerdem freundlich. Da dachte ich mir, du führst mich hier rum...und ich dich in Irland!" sagte er. Ich war total fasziniert von ihm. Er nahm sich meinen Kaffe und nahm einen Schluck. Er schloss die Augen. Er schien ihm zu schmecken! Moment! Wieso bin ich nicht fies zu ihm? Ich zicke doch bei solchen Gelegenheiten gerne mal rum! Ich starre stattdessen einen Iren an und lasse mir das einfach gefallen? Luna aufwachen! Als ich etwas sagen will, stellt Rory mir den Becher wieder hin. "Bis später Luna, war ein tolles Frühstück!" sagte er. Er stand auf, gab mir eine Umarmung und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. Als ich etwas sagen wollte, kam nichts aus mir heraus. Rory winkte und verschwand aus den Lima Bean. Ich starrte auf den fast leeren Kaffebecher. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich stand auf und nahm meinen Becher. Dann ging ich in Richtung Bushaltestelle. Alice's Sicht: thumb|157px|Mike GoogleLuna wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Ich wartete bereits an der Bushaltestelle auf sie, doch heute war sie mega pünktlich! Sonst verspätete sie sich gerne...aber heute? Sie ging irgendwie verträumt und achtete mehr auf ihren Kaffebecher, als auf das Umfeld. Als ich ihr winkte hob sie leicht den Kopf. Sie winkte zurück und stellte sich zu mir. Ich rechnete mit einen blöden Kommentar, doch sie lächelte mich an. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie mich. Mir fiel fast die Kinnlade runter. "Geht so.." sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und blickte in Richtung Tina und Mike. Luna schien zu verstehen. "Such dir doch einen der Single ist!" sagte sie. Wenn das so einfach wäre. Mike muss nur neben mir sitzen...und alles in mir explodiert. Mein Blick fiel auf ihren Kaffe. Ich hätte jetzt auch gerne einen. Als ich genauer hinsah, bemerkte ich etwas schwarzes. "Luna, was ist das?" fragte ich sie und deutete auf ihren Becher. "Kaffe?" fragte sie mich. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Sie sah jetzt auch die Telefonnummer, die auf dem Becher stand. Plötzlich wurde Luna leicht rot. "Wer war das denn?" fragte ich sie. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieg schnell in den Bus ein. Als ich ebenfalls einsteigen wollte, spürte ich eine feste Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Morgen Alice!" sagte Mike. Mein Bauch tat mir extrem weh, denn keine Sekunde später tauchte Tina neben ihm auf. "Hey!" sagte ich schließlich. Die anderen schubsten so dolle rum, sodass ich fast hinflog. Mike hatte mich zum Glück festgehalten. Sonst hätte ich jetzt garantiert eine Beule. "Danke!" sagte ich verlegen und erntete dabei einen tödlichen Blick von Tina. "Kommst du Alice?" fragte Luna. Ich nickte. Mike ließ mich los. "Kein Problem Alice!" sagte Mike und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie rot ich war, rannte ich zu Luna, die mir einen Platz freigehalten hatte. Bonnie's Sicht: thumb|297px|Brittany GoogleBritt hatte mich heute Morgen geweckt. Sie hatte Sturm geklingelt! Tränen schossen aus ihr heraus. "Der Kobold hat sich in Luft aufgelöst!" sagte sie schniefend und fiel mir in meine Arme. Er war also wieder weg? Das bedeutete ich hatte Britt für mich. "Ach....der hat dich doch gar nicht verdient!" sagte ich. "Ich find ihn so cool!" sagte Britt. Ich merkte wie mein Herz riss. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr gesagt, das keine Kobolde exestierten, doch damit würde ich sie bloß verletzen. "Er wird bestimmt auftauchen!" sagte ich und machte uns Frühstück. Sie aß ihr Müsli und stellte keine Fragen. Gemeinsam gingen wir in Richtung Bushaltestelle. "Britt ich wünschte du würdest mich auch cool finden!" sagte ich leise. Britt schien mich nicht gehört zu haben. "Hast du irgendwas gesagt?" fragte sie mich. Indem Moment sah ich Rory. Ich zog Britt an mich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Britt war fassungslos. "Was sollte das Bonnie?" sagte sie verwirrt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "OK!" sagte Britt und lächelte leicht. Zusammen stiegen wir in den Bus ein. Hinten sah ich Luna und Alice. Sie redeten über irgendetwas. "Lass uns zu Luna und Alice!" sagte ich. "Ok!" sagte Britt. So langsam wurde ich wütend. "Fällt dir nichts anderes ein?" fragte ich sauer. "Ok!" murmelte sie. Das reichte. Ich ließ mich neben Luna fallen und griff nach meinen Kopfhörern und suchte nach schönen Songs. Aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, wie alle meine 3 Freundinnen zu den Jungs rüber starrten! Wann sahen sie endlich ein, das Jungs beziehungsunfähig waren und nicht mit ihnen Shoppen gehen wollen würden oder sonstiges! Jungs sind eben Jungs! Alice träumte doch schon sicher fast 2 Monate von Mike, der Tina hatte. Und Britt fand jede Woche einen anderen toll. Und Luna? Moment. Seid wann achtet die denn genauer auf die Jungs? "Ist was?" fragte Luna. Ich schüttelte mit den Kopf. Nächste Station könnte ich endlich hier raus! Als die Türen sich öffneten, stürmte ich als Erste aus den Bus. Emi stieg gerade aus dem Wagen ihrer Schwester aus und ich beschloss zu ihr zu gehen. Emily's Sicht: thumb|348px|William MC Kinley High GoogleDie Fahrt war schlimmer, als die Hölle. Meine Schwester saß gemeinsam mit ihren Freund vorne und hielt Händchen. Ich saß alleine hinten und dachte die gesamte Fahrt an Felix. Ich schämte mich dabei ziemlich, denn er war der Freund von meiner Freundin. Als wir gestern gemeinsam nach der Probe nachhause gegangen sind, war ich sogar sehr froh, das Lia nicht dabei war und ich mal Zeit mit ihm alleine verbringen konnte. "Du bist meine Beste Freundin!" hatte er gesagt. Das hat mich natürlich gefreut, nur wäre ich anstatt der Besten gerne seine "Feste" Freundin. "Wir sind da!" flötete meine Schwester gut gelaunt. Ich stieg so schnell wie möglich aus den Wagen aus. Fast wäre ich in Bonnie hineingekracht. Seit wann kommt die denn Freiwillig?! "Hey" sagte sie zur Begrüßung und umarmte mich. "Hi!" sagte ich. Felix kam mit seinen Wagen über den Parkplatz und hielt vor uns. Der Beifahrersitz war leer. Wo war Lia? Hatte er Schluss gemacht...oder sie?? Felix hatte meinen Blick bemerkt. "Lia hat verschlafen!" sagte er tief betroffen. Dann fuhr er weiter und hielt auf dem nächsten freien Parkplatz. Er stieg aus und kam zu uns rüber. Ich zog ihm bei Seite. Bonnie schien sauer und ließ uns alleine. Na toll, Emily Moon. Da scheint dich Bonnie zu mögen und du vermasselst es! "Alles klar?" fragte ich ihn. Felix war verwirrt. "Ja...na klar!" sagte er. Ich kannte den Blick. "Wo drückt der Schuh Felix?!" fragte ich. "Ich..Lia hat sich gestern nicht mehr gemeldet. Keine Ahnung wieso! Und heute hat sie verschlafen..." sagte er traurig. Ich fasste seine Hand. "Ich...würde...dich..ähhh...das ist garantiert nichts wildes. Jetzt wo sie sich um die Band kümmert, hat sie viel zu tun. Du kennst sie...sie ist eine kleine Perfektionisten!" sagte ich lachend. Er lachte. "Manchmal wünschte ich...sie würde nicht so ernst sein!" fügte er hinzu. Dann wurde er rot. "Das..das...war keine Absicht!" rief er mir zu und verschwand in Gebäude. "Ich weiß!" sagte ich, als ich ihn eingeholt hatte. "Ich fand es cool. Das wir gestern mal was alleine gemacht haben, das hat mir irgendwie gefehlt!" sagte ich. "Mir auch Emi!" sagte er und drückte mich. "Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?!" flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Das war ein Kompliment! "Bis Später!" sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich sah alles nur noch rosa und hüpfte vor Freude ins Klassenzimmer. Lia's Sicht: thumb|342px|Finn GoogleIch hatte nicht verschlafen. Ich war eher traurig und ängstlich. Mit wem sollte ich bitte über mein Missgeschick reden? Felix konnte ich nicht in die Augen sehen. Deshalb war ich auch nicht nach unten gegangen und hatte meiner Mum gesagt, Felix solle schon mal vor fahren. Emi schien es wenig zu Interessieren. Britt war zu schräg. Bonnie könnte es vielleicht verplappern. Luna würde ich nur Nerven. Blieb nur Alice. Vielleicht findet sie mich Ok. Denn irgendwie mag ich Alice. Vielleicht konnte sie mir erklären, warum ich Schuldgefühle hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich mal ähnlich gefühlt. Ich zog mich an und lief in Richtung Schuppen. Als ich mein Rad rausholte und in die Pedale trat, bemerkte ich nur noch einen Knall. Der Reifen platze und keine Sekunde später flog ich vom Rad. Wütend ließ ich mich ins Gras fallen. "Lia...ist alles ok?" fragte eine Stimme. Mein Herz pochte. Und das...obwohl es nicht Felix war. Finn bückte sich neben mich. Ich schien ihn verdattert an zu glotzen. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Wangenknochen und drehte ihn, bis seine Lippen sich zu einem lächeln geformt hatten. Automatisch begann ich zu lachen. "Na endlich!" sagte Finn und brachte das Rad zurück in den Schuppen. "Tut es weh?" fragte Finn und reichte mir seine Hand, damit ich aufstehen konnte. "Es geht schon!" murmelte ich. Seine Hand passte perfekt in meine. Schnell verdrängte ich meíne Gedanken. Ich war die Freundin, seines Bruders. "Musst du nicht auch zur Schule?" fragte er. Ich nickte. Da war ja noch was... "Soll ich dich auf meinem Roller mitnehmen?" fragte er mich. "Mein Auto ist in der Werkstatt. Aber besser als nichts!" sagte er. Ich nickte und kletterte auf den Roller. Als Finn den Motor anmachte rutschte ich fast vom Roller. "Du musst dich schon festhalten...oder willst du eine Bruchlandung riskieren?" fragte er mich grinsend. Dann nahm er meine Arme und legte sie um seinen Brustkorb. "Kanns losgehen?!" fragte er. Bevor ich "Ja" sagen konnte brauste Finn schon los. 'Neue Freundschaften?' Bonnie's Sicht: Emi hatte mich tatsächlich stehen gelassen. Ich kickte einen kleinen Stein weg und ging in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Warum Jungs? Und was fand Emi bitte jetzt an Felix? Ich ging zurück und beobachtete Emi. Sie unterhielt sich mit Felix und wippte nervös hin und her. Flirtete die etwa mit Felix? Und wenn das so war...wieso ? Ich meine...man hält sich doch von den Freund seiner Besten Freundin fern? Felix lachte und gab Emi einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Dann ging er weg und Emi wurde leicht rot. Sie hüpfte fast überglücklich davon! thumb|232px|Rachel Berry GoogleIch verdrehte die Augen und bemerkte wie ein Mädchen in meinem Alter durch den Flur ging. Sie hatte ich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen. Unsicher ging das Mädchen von Raum zu Raum. Da kein anderer Mensch im Gang war, beschloss ich zu ihr zu gehen. "Hallo" sagte ich. Das Mädchen hatte sich erschrocken und sah mich an. Ihre braunen Haare waren sorgfältig gekämmt und sie hatte lange Wimpern. "Hey" sagte sie leise. Ich sah sie an. Sie wirkte ängstlich und fertig. Wie ich. "Mein Name ist Bonnie!" sagte ich und gab ihr meine Hand. "Ich bin Rachel Berry!" sagte das Mädchen. "Neu?" fragte ich. "Kann man so sagen" sagte sie schüchtern. Ich legte den Arm auf ihre Schulter. "Jeder Anfang ist schwer...aber du packst das schon!" sagte ich. Rachel sah mich genau an. Ihr Blick fiel auf meine Uniform. "Kommen gleich Cheerleader angerannt und lachen mich aus?" fragte sie. "Nein. Und wenn...dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun." sagte ich. "Du bist cool Bonnie! Danke!" sagte Rachel. "Hast du heute...schon was vor?" fragte ich sie. "Nein. Vielleicht schwimmen gehen" sagte sie. "Dann sehen wir uns nachher am See!" sagte ich und ging davon. Luna' s Sicht: "Kann der in den Müll?" fragte mich Britt. "Nein!" schrie ich sie an. Ich griff nach den leeren Kaffebecher und umklammerte ihn so gut wie ich konnte. "Der ist von ihren heimlichen Verehrer!" sagte Alice. "Was?" fragte Emi die grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich beobachtete sie genau. thumb|336px|Rory GoogleFelix kam auf uns zu. Ich dachte er würde fragen, wo Lia sei, doch da täuschte ich mich gewaltig. Er setzte sich neben Emi, auf Lia's Stuhl. Beide guckten sich so komisch an. Da passte doch was nicht! "Du hast das liegen gelassen!" sagte Felix und gab Emi einen Stift wieder. Alice und ich tauschten einen Blick. Sie schien ähnlich zu denken. "Da bist du ja!" schrie Britt und rannte auf Rory zu. Rory ignorierte sie aber komplett. "Hab schon gedacht du wärst wieder in Irland!" sagte Bonnie. Sie ließ sich neben Alice nieder und aß ihren Salat. "Er wollte bloß Ruhe, von "Ich-bin-ein-Einhorn" haben!" sagte ich. Rory lachte. "Wen meinst du?" fragte Britt. Ich schüttelte nur mit den Kopf. Das brauchte ich mir nicht antun. Ich griff nach meinem Handy und bemerkte eine neue Nachricht. Warst du etwa nicht neugierig ? Hab mir so viel Mühe mit dem Kaffe gegeben! Ich schaute auf die Nummer. Es war exakt die gleiche, die auf dem Kaffebecher stand. Ich schielte zu Rory rüber, der irgendwas auf seinem Handy tippte. Hallo??? Ich ließ fast das Handy fallen. Rory sah mich an und deutete auf sein Handy. Moment. Die Nummer war von Rory !!! Mein Herz machte einen Salto. Ich lächelte. Alice's Sicht: Warum kann Mike mich nicht so ansehen, wie er Tina ansieht? Oder bilde ich mir das ein. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen und bin richtig depri. Warum sag ich ihn nicht einfach das ich ihn liebe? Warum küsse ich ihn nicht einfach...und stelle seine Welt auf den Kopf? Mike liegt neben mir. Wir sind alle am See. Nur Luna hatte irgendwas vor, weshalb sie nicht konnte. Das war echt blöd, denn mit wem konnte ich jetzt bitte reden? Emi unterhielt sich schon die ganze Zeit mit Felix. Dazwischen wollte ich mich nicht drängen. Bonnie war wohl noch unterwegs...und Britt war zu anstrengend. thumb|left|288px|Finn Google"Na?!" fragte Lia. Ich hatte sie gar nicht kommen gehört. "Hey!" sagte ich. Ich bemerkte wie Lia zu Emi und Felix schielte, doch sie wirkte kaum eifersüchtig. "Kann ich dir mal was sagen?" fragte Lia mich. Ich war erstaunt. "Wieso Ich?" fragte ich überrascht. Lia sah auf den Boden. "Emi ist momentan komisch drauf...und dir vertraue ich momentan am meisten." sagte Lia. Mir wurde warm ums Herz. Ich hatte gerade echt ein Kompliment bekommen. Das war wirklich ernst gemeint. "Alice...ich..äh..." stotterte Lia. In diesem Moment kam Finn an den See. Er blickte in unsere Richtung und winkte mir zu. Moment. Nein. Er winkte Lia zu. "Warum winkt der dir?" fragte ich erstaunt. Hatte Lia irgendwas angestellt? "Versprich mir, das du mit niemanden darüber redest...okay?" flüsterte Lia. "Versprochen!" sagte ich. Ich meinte es auch so, denn auch wenn man es kaum glaubte, mir konnte man vertrauen. "Mir ist total das Missgeschick passiert. Ich dachte es ist Felix, der mich morgens abholt. Ich war so glücklich und kannte Finn ja nicht, also wusste nicht das Felix einen Bruder hat. Also habe ich ihn geküsst...und es hat sich so gut angefühlt..." sagte Lia. "Ok. Das bedeutet, du dachtest du küsst Felix, aber es war Finn. Du hast was gefühlt. Lia. Das ist ganz einfach. Du hast ja auch gedacht es sei Felix. Das hat nichts mit Finn zu tun!" sagte ich. Lia fiel die Erleichterung ab. Zumindest sah es so aus. "Finn hat nichts damit zu tun!" sagte sie. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na...was ist noch passiert?" fragte ich. "Es ist nur....meinst du ich soll es Felix sagen?" fragte sie. Ich schüttelte mit den Kopf. "Du hast dich jetzt aber nicht in Finn verliebt...oder? Ach Quatsch...wenn du an Felix gedacht hast kann das gar nicht sein!" sagte ich und lachte. Lia begann auch zu lachen. "So ein Quatsch!" sagte sie. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und ließ sich sonnen. "Danke Alice" säuselte sie, ehe sie ihre Augen schloss. thumb|388px|Mike Google"Kein Ding!" murmelte ich. "Mike ?" rief Lia. Mike drehte sich zu ihr um. "Alice hat gefragt, ob du ihr den Rücken eincremen kannst!" sagte Lia. Ich war baff. Mike stand auf und setzte sich hinter mich, er nahm mir die Sonnencreme aus der Hand und verteilte sie vorsichtig auf meinem Rücken. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es. "Der Bikini steht dir, passt zu deinen Augen!" flüsterte Mike leise. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihn um. Wir sahen uns an. "Ich...äähh..sollte dann..." sagte Mike, ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. "Danke Lia!" sagte ich leise, doch sie schien mich nicht zu hören. Als ich die Augen schloss dachte ich an Mike und mich. Das eben...das war doch nicht nur Freundschaft..oder? Emily's Sicht: Felix hatte Lia gesehen, doch er machte keine Anstalten zu ihr zu gehen. Er blieb bei mir sitzen. Mein Herz freute sich. Mein Verstand sagte mir, das das nicht fair war. "Ist wirklich alles ok?" fragte ich Felix. Er nickte. "Du hattest Recht, wir sollten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen!" sagte er und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Lia bemerkte es nicht. Sie unterhielt sich mit Alice. "Aber ich bin nicht..deine Freundin!" sagte ich. "Na und?" sagte er. Er beugte sie näher zu mir, gab mir einen Kuss, der fast meine Lippen traf. Schnell blickte ich zu Lia, die aber immer noch zu Alice sah und mit ihr redete. Ich konnte ihr das nicht antun...sie ist meine Freundin. Wenn er... "Lia wird nichts merken. thumb|328px|RachelSie ist viel zu gut gläubig!" sagte Felix und kam mir näher. "Hallo?" rief Bonnie. Ich zuckte zusammen. "Erschreckt? Oder verheimlichst du was?" fragte Bonnie mich und beobachtete mich misstrauisch. Ich begann nervös zu lachen. "Ich doch nicht!" sagte ich. Bonnie klopfte neben sich. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Rachel!" sagte Bonnie und zeigte auf ein Mädchen in unserem Alter. Das Mädchen lächelte schüchtern. "Hallo!" sagte sie. "Hey, ich bin Felix!" sagte Felix. "Und ich bin Emily!" sagte ich. Das Mädchen musterte mich. Was sollte das? Hatte sie gemerkt, das ich gelogen hatte? "Freut mich!" sagte sie schließlich. "Kommst du mit ins Wasser?" fragte Felix. Ich nickte stumm und folgte ihm. Lia's Sicht: Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn es war leerer geworden, als zuvor. Bonnie und Britt hatten sich mit einem freundlichen braunhaarigen Mädchen verabschiedet. Von Felix und Emi war keine Spur. Erst als ich Emi's lustiges lachen hörte, bemerkte ich die Beiden. Sie plantschten vergnügt im Wasser und nahmen mich so gut wie gar nicht wahr. Alice neben mir, sah in die Richtung von Mike. "Frag ihn doch mal...nach einem Date!" sagte ich zu ihr. Alice zuckte zusammen. "Tina würde mich töten. Und er hat eh nur Augen für sie!" sagte Alice. "Wieso hat er dir dann den Rücken eingecremt und dir ein Kompliment gemacht?" fragte ich sie. Sie war stumm. "Na also?!" sagte ich. Ich stand auf und packte meine Sachen zusammen. "Bis morgen!" sagte ich. "Ciao!" sagte Alice und drückte mich zum Abschied. Ich glaube heute sind wir echte Freundinnen geworden. Sie hatte Recht mit ihrer Aussage. Als ob ich Finn liebte? thumb|276px|Finn GoogleDas war doch nur ein Kuss. Ich ging zu meinem Rad und schloss es auf. "Hey!" sagte eine Stimme. "Finn?!" fragte ich verwundert. "Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" fragte er mich. "Was gibt's denn?" fragte ich ihn. "Warum gehst du mir aus den Weg?" fragte er mich. Ich war komplett durcheinander. Wieso sollte ich ihn denn nicht aus dem Weg gehen? Vielleicht weil er der Bruder meines Freundes ist? "Ich..ähhh...wieso aus den Weg gehen?" stotterte ich verlegen. "Ähm...naja...ich..dachte es zumindest..ich meine immerhin sind wir ja Freunde..oder nicht?!" sagte er und raubte mir den Atem. Freunde? "Äh...klar!" sagte ich. Er lachte und ich lachte mit. Warum ? "Ich wollte auch nachhause....fahren wir zusammen?" fragte er mich. "Ja!" sagte ich. Moment?! Hatte ich gerade ja gesagt? Finn wartete bis ich mich zu ihm gesellte und gemeinsam radelten wir nachhause. 'Boys and Girls...' Emi's Sicht: Ich stand vor den Spiegel und grübelte. Was sollte ich anziehen??? Was würde Felix wohl gefallen?? Moment? Mir muss es gefallen und niemanden anderen! "Na du?" fragte eine Stimme. Als ich mich umsah, sah ich meine große Schwester Lucy. Was wollte sie denn bitte? "In letzter Zeit bist du so anders...liegt das...vielleicht an einem Jungen?" sagte sie. Ich kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Lucy legte sich auf mein Bett. Sie nahm sich mein Handy, welches gerade vibrierte. Ich legte mich neben sie und wollte ihr das Handy aus der Hand nehmen, doch sie laß bereits die SMS. Bin gleich da. Felix Mein Bauch kribbelte. "Felix?" fragte meine Schwester. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Lucy sah mich komisch an. "Wir sprechen hier von dem Felix?" fragte sie mich. Keine Sekunde später traf eine neue SMS ein. Hey Emi, Felix hat mir für heute Abend abgesagt, er liegt mit Fieber im Bett. Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust auf einen DVD- Abend hast? Tut mir Leid, das wir im Moment so wenig unternehmen. Hdl Lia "Lucy...kannst du jetzt bitte gehen?" fragte ich meine Schwester. Lucy dachte gar nicht daran. "Sag mal...spinnst du?" zickte sie mich an. "Hey....das ist mein Zimmer!" sagte ich. "Wieso? Emily....ich weiß das willst du nicht hören...aber tue das bitte nicht! Lia ist doch deine Beste Freundin! Wieso machst du was mit ihm? Ich meine...er lügt sie doch an..." sagte sie verzweifelt. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich liebe ihn!" wollte ich sagen. "Mach dir doch einen schönen Mädelsabend mit Lia!" sagte Lucy. Ich riss Lucy mein Handy aus der Hand. "Felix und ich sind Freunde!" sagte ich. "Genau..und deshalb ist er auch...wichtiger als alles andere " sagte Lucy. Ich schmiss mein Kissen zu ihr und ging die Treppen herunter. Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht. Emi Ich schickte ab und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Luna's Sicht: thumb|201px|Quelle: GoogleRory war echt cool. Ich wünschte er würde für immer bei uns bleiben. Doch das ging leider nicht. Verliebt sah ich in seine tollen Augen, die funkelten wie Diamanten. "Was ist?" fragte er mich. Ich lachte. "Gar nichts!" sagte ich vergnügt. "Gar nichts!" wiederholte er grinsend. Gemeinsam schlenderten wir durch die leeren Straßen. Ich genoss es bei ihm zu sein. "Wirklich schön hier!" sagte Rory. Langsam wusste ich echt nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte. Wir haben uns jetzt schon ein paar mal getroffen, doch was ist, wenn er das Interesse verliert? Was ist...wenn er sich wieder Britt zu wendet? "Rory!" sage ich plötzlich. "Ja?" antwortet er. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Vorsichtig beugt sich Rory zu mir herüber und gibt mir schüchtern einen Kuss! Einen Kuss. Wow. Damit habe ich ganz und gar nicht gerechnet! "War dir das zu schnell?" fragte Rory unsicher. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war erst der Anfang!" sagte ich. Rory lächelte und nahm meine Hand. "Da hast du wohl Recht!" sagte er und zog mich mit sich. "Ja. Und darauf trinken wir jetzt noch einen Kaffe!" sagte ich. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Lima Bean und bestellten uns zwei leckere Kaffe's. Bonnie's Sicht: thumb|left|Rachel GoogleRachel, Brittany und Ich. Zu dritt hocken wir im Proberaum. Rachel hat echt eine coole Stimme. Ich begleite sie etwas mit dem Schlagzeug und es macht wirklich Spaß. Britt dagegen tanzt und hüpft durch den Proberaum. "Wow. Wundervoll Rachel!" sage ich. "Naja. Jeder von uns hat Talent." sagt sie. "Ich muss los. Den Kobold suchen. Er will mir helfen, das Lord Tubbington sprechen lernt!" sagt Britt und verschwindet. Jetzt sind nur noch Rachel und ich da. Wir setzen uns beide auf die Couch und sagen nichts. Das geht eine ganze Weile lang so. "Ich mag dich!" sagte Rachel plötzlich. "Ich dich auch!" sage ich. "Du stehst auf Britt oder?" fragt Rachel. "Ähm. Ja" sage ich. "Find ich super!" sagt Rachel. "Ich stehe auch auf Mädchen!" sagt Rachel leise. "Achso!" sage ich. Verlegen fahre ich mir durch mein Haar. So offen habe ich mich noch nie mit jemanden darüber unterhalten. "Auf meiner alten Schule wurde man wegen soetwas fertig gemacht. Deshalb...naja..habe ich die Schule gewechselt. Ich habe zwei schwule Väter, die mich akzeptieren wie ich bin und ich bin ihnen dankbar für ihre unterstützung!" sagte Rachel. "Da hast du wirklich Glück. Es gibt nicht viele Eltern die so denken!" sagte ich. Rachel legte den Kopf schief. "Sag mal Bonnie...wer war vorhin eigentlich dieses Mädchen?" fragte Rachel. "Ähm...wen meinst du?" fragte ich sie verwirrt. "Die mit dem Typen...war das ihr Freund?" fragte Rachel. "Ach ..du meinst Emi!" sagte ich. "Emi?" wiederholte Rachel. "Ihr richtiger Name ist Emily Moon. Sie ist auch in unserer Band und spielt Bass. Sie ist sehr ruhig aber ganz ok. Und Felix... das ist der Freund...von ihrer Besten Freundin, soweit ich weiß sind die nur befreundet!" sagte ich. Rachel nickte. "Wegen Britt. Bonnie. Mach ihr klar..was du für sie empfindest...dann löst sich alles von alleine!" sagte Rachel und klopfte mir auf meine Schulter. Ich war froh das ich Rachel kannte. "Meinst du?" fragte ich unsicher. "Ich glaube sie mag dich auch!" sagte Rachel. "Hast du nicht gesehen wie eifersüchtig sie darauf war, das du mir Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast?!" fragte Rachel. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Doch jetzt wusste ich es. Alice's Sicht: Lia und ich saßen in Lia's Zimmer. Wir hatten gemeinsam an einem neuen Song für die Band gearbeitet. Es tat gut Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Luna war nämlich unterwegs und Bonnie machte was mit Britt und der Neuen. "Sag mal...ist es komisch wenn Emi mir schon wieder absagt?" fragte Lia mich. Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht. Emi Sie zeigte auf ihr Display. "Keine Ahnung!" sagte ich. "Hat Felix denn keine Zeit?" fragte ich Lia. Sie schüttelte mit ihren Kopf. "Er liegt mit Fieber im Bett. Dabei wollt ich ihm heute sagen, das ich Finn geküsst habe, aber ihn Liebe!" sagte sie traurig. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Felix liebt dich...und du ihn!" sagte ich und nahm sie in meine Arme. Im gleichen Moment vibrierte mein Handy. "Geh ran!" sagte Lia und lächelte mich an. "Mike!" sagte ich als ich abnahm. "Hey Alice! Hast du lust jetzt mit mir ins Kino zu gehen? Tina hat keine Zeit...sie ist der Meinung ich sei unkreativ." sagte Mike. Mein Herz ratterte. Lia hatte mit gehört und zeigte mir einen Daumen. "Ähh..hat sie denn nichts dagegen?" fragte ich ihn. "Aber nein. Und selbst wenn. Sie hatte ihre Chance und es ist doch wohl meine Sache was ich mache...oder nicht?" fragte er mich. "Na klar!" sagte ich. "Dann bis gleich!" sagte Mike und legte auf. Lia und ich kreischten. "OMG Alice...das ist der Wahnsinn!" sagte Lia. "Aber was ist mit dir?" fragte ich sie. "Ich fahr ins Lima Bean und mach ne Spätschicht. Das ist okay!" sagte Lia. "Na gut!" sagte ich. Ich gab Lia eine fette Umarmung zum Abschied und fuhr in Richtung Kino. Mike hatte bereits Popcorn gekauft. "Hey!" rief ich. thumb|388px|Mike googleMike winkte und wir gingen in den Kinosaal. "Welchen Film gucken wir denn?" fragte ich ihn. "Freundschaft plus!" sagte er. Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Popcorn. Nicht nur des Titels wegen, sondern auch, weil ich Emi und Felix sah. "Alles okay?" fragte Mike mich. Ich nickte. Gemeinsam sahen wir den Film und ich musste mich echt beheerschen mich nicht an ihn zu schmiegen, denn immerhin waren wir ja nur Freunde. Irgendwann griff Mike meine Hand und ich wurde wirklich nervös. Wir drehten uns beide zueinander um. Gleichzeitig! Wir waren wirklich kurz davor uns zu küssen, doch Mike gab mir nur einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch bereits das reichte mir, um mich auf Wolke 7 schweben zu lassen. Lia's Sicht: Meine Schicht zog sich ziemlich hin. Ab und an sprang ich im Lima Bean ein, da sie ziemlich oft nach Personal suchten und ich auch einen kleinen Nebenjob haben wollte. Doch langsam wurde ich müde und sehnte mich nach meinem Bett. Mein Chef erlaubte mir 10 Minuten Pause und ich machte thumb|left|283px|Finn Googlemich auf den Weg nach draußen. Die frische Luft tat wirklich gut. "Na?" fragte mich Finn, der plötzlich neben mir stand. "Was machst du hier?" fragte ich ihn. Warum war er immer in meiner Nähe? "Hab gemerkt das du alleine bist. Außerdem hab ich Hunger gehabt!" sagte er und gab mir einen Muffin, er selbst nahm sich auch einen. "Die sind köstlich!" sagte er schmatzend. "Ich liebe sie auch, aber Felix isst hier nicht so gerne!" sagte ich. "Ja, so ist er eben!" sagte Finn grinsend. Ich nahm einen weiteren Bissen von den Muffin. Er war wirklich super lecker. "Und wie gehts Felix?" fragte ich Finn. Er sah mich komisch an. "Naja...er liegt doch krank im Bett." sagte ich traurig. "Oh...ähm..hab ihn gar nicht gesehen heute, war viel unterwegs!" sagte Finn. "Und was machst du so?" fragte ich ihn. Sein grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich spiele Football, Schlagzeug und...treffe Freunde, wie dich!" sagte er und knuffte mich in die Seite. "Du hast da übrigens Schokolade!" sagte Finn, nahm seine Hand und entfernte mit seiner Hand die Schokoreste aus meinem Gesicht. Mein Herz klopfte schneller als zuvor und ich bemerkte zum ersten Mal, das Finn eigentlich ziemlich süß aussah. "Lia kommst du ?" rief mein Chef. "Ähm ja!" sagte ich. "Ciao Finn!" sagte ich. "Ciao Lia!" sagte er und ging davon. Den Rest der Schicht konnte ich nicht aufhören an Finn zu denken. Kleine Lügen und ein Abschied Bonnie's Sicht: Brittany, Rory, Luna und ich hockten auf den alten Stühlen in unserem Bandraum. Heute würde Rory wegfahren. Er würde zurück nach Irland fliegen und uns verlassen. Für mich war das zwar kein großes Drama, doch Britt war so traurig, da war ich einfach schwach geworden und konnte ihr nicht den Wunsch abschlagen uns noch ein letztes Mal hier zu treffen. Am meisten unter all diesen Umständen litt jedoch Luna. Rory hatte ihr gewaltig den Kopf verdreht. So verliebt hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Ihr Ausdruck verriet, das sie Rory am liebsten nicht mehr abreisen lassen würde. Jetzt wo beide zusammen waren, schien das natürlich unmöglich. Als die letzte Stunde auch zu Ende ging, machte ich den Anfang und verabschiedete mich von Rory, anschließend folgte Britt. Sie gab ihm ein selbstgebasteltes Kleeblatt mit und fing leise an zu weinen. "Pass auf deine Zauberkräfte auf!" sagte Britt. Ich klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und wir ließen die beiden alleine. Luna's Sicht: "Ich hätte gedacht du würdest dich mir jetzt um den Hals werfen!" sagte Rory. Er wirkte extrem traurig und versuchte ein grinsen aufzulegen, doch der Versuch misslang ihm deutlich. "Denkst du echt ich fange jetzt an zu flennen, wie in diesen Kitschromanen?" fragte ich ihn und boxte ihn leicht gegen seine rechte Schulter. Rory begann leicht zu grinsen. "Stimmt das bist nicht du!" sagte er und wollte mich bereits umarmen, doch ich wich ihm aus. "Willst du Schluss machen?" fragte Rory besorgt. Ich begann zu lachen. "Nö!" sagte ich und holte zwei Tickets aus meiner Tasche. "Bist du wahnsinnig?" fragte Rory. "Wahnsinnig nach dir!" sagte ich und küsste ihn. Rory war plötzlich happy und schnappte sich meine Hand. "Auf nach Irland!" sagte ich. Rory lachte. "Du sag mal, aber deine Eltern wissen doch bescheid oder ?" fragte er. Ich nickte. Sie waren einverstanden. Den Rest des Schuljahres verbrachte ich nun bei Rory und durfte versuchen meine Englischkenntnisse unter Beweis zu stellen. Emi's Sicht: Der Abend gestern war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Dennoch hatte ich ernste Schuldgefühle Lia gegenüber. Deshalb hatte ich beschlossen Lia zu sagen, was ich für Felix empfand. Zwar nicht klug, aber besser, als nichts, oder? Lucy beobachtete mich kritisch im Rückspiegel. "Was?" fragte ich genervt. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. "Ich sage es ihr heute. Zufrieden Miss Perfect!" sagte ich wütend. Ich riss die Tür auf. "Pass auf Emi!" schrie Lucy, doch es war zu spät. Erschrocken starrte ich das brünette Mädchen an, das ich soeben getroffen hatte. Es lag am Boden und rieb sich die Stirn. OMG! "Sorry, meine Schwester hatte gerade ihre 5 Minuten!" sagte Lucy. Ich reichte dem Mädchen meine Hand und half ihr auf. "Schon okay!" wisperte sie leise. Mist! Mist! Mist! Moment! War das nicht das Mädchen, das auch beim Baden war? "Ich bin Emily, tut mir wahnsinng Leid..." sagte ich verlegen. "Rachel!" sagte sie. Ich starrte sie verdattert an. "Rachel. So heiße ich!" sagte sie und streckte mir ihre Hand aus. "Du bist die Neue!" sagte Lucy. Rachel nickte. "Wir kennen uns bereits Emily!" sagte Rachel. "Ich bin nicht so gut im Namen merken!" sagte ich. Rachel sah mich komisch an. "Na dann. Bis irgendwann mal. Ich muss jetzt los. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich." sagte ich und rannte davon. "Ciao" rief Rachel mir hinterher. Ich bog um die nächste Ecke und atmete erleichtert aus uns ein. Wer war diese Rachel? "Na?" fragte Felix und lächelte mich an."Hey" sagte ich. Er griff mich am Arm. "Alles ok?" fragte er verwirrt. Ich starrte ihn genau an. "Wir müssen es Lia sagen!" sagte ich. Felix sah mich schockiert an. "Wieso?" fragte er. Wieso? War das sein Ernst? "Sie ist meine Beste Freundin! Du bist ihr Freund?" sagte ich. "Nein." sagte er. Damit ließ er mich stehen und ging zu seinem Unterricht. Alice's Sicht: Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike! Der Abend gestern war soooooooo schön! Erst Kino und dann hat er mich noch auf nen Drink eingeladen! Ich muss unbedingt Lia von allem erzählen. "Hey?!" sagt Mike, der plötzlich hinter mir steht. "Hey!" sage ich. Mein Herz pocht wie wild und ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ich wollte nur sagen, das gestern Abend echt cool war!" sagte Mike und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich grinse etwas und nicke. "Mike, da bist du jaaaa endlich!" faucht Tina. Sie mustert mich wütend. "Wir sehen uns später!" sage ich und drücke ihn, ehe ich Lia suchen gehe. Sie steht gerade an ihrem Spind und sortiert ihe Bücher. "Na?!" frage ich Lia. "Hey!" antwortet sie. "Er fand den Abend toll!" platze ich raus. "OMG! Wie geil!" sagt Lia und zieht mich in Richtung Bücherrei. Hier können wir Inruhe über alles reden! Lia's Sicht: "Ihr wart echt im Kino?!" sage ich überrascht. "Ja. Und wir hätten uns fast geküsst...aber dann hat er mich doch nur auf die Wange geküsst!" sagte Jojo. Sie schien nachzudenken. "Das zeigt das er dich mag. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher!" sagte ich. Jojo nickte. "Weißt du was wirklich komisch ist?" fragte Jojo mich. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Was denn?" fragte ich. "Das.." begann Jojo, doch sie wurde unterbrochen. "Lia!" sagte Emi und drückte mich fest. "Hey!" sagte ich. Jojo beobachtete Emi kritisch. Hatte sie irgendwas? "Ich muss dir was sagen!" sagte Jojo, doch Emi zog mich weg. "Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte ich Emi. Wir waren in einem der Klassenräume. Emi schloss die Tür und sah mir in die Augen. "Lia..ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habe mich verliebt!" sagte Emi. Ich begann zu lächeln. "Kenne ich ihn?" fragte ich. Das war ja großartig! "Ja. Es ist.." stotterte Emi. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Felix stand da. "Lia, Emi..was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er. War er etwa nervös? "Bist du wieder gesund?" fragte ich ihn. Felix nickte nur. "Emi was wolltest du mir denn sagen?" fragte ich. Langsam war ich echt genervt. "Lia..Ich...es tut mir so leid...ich", doch Emi bekam kein deutliches Wort raus. "Emi wollte gestern mit mir ins Kino, dann habe ich gesagt, das geht nicht, weil ich mit dir verabredet bin. Da ich aber das Gefühl hatte, das wir sie momentan vernachlässigen, habe ich die Lüge erfunden ich hätte Fieber. Emi vermisst es einfach Zeit mit dir und mir zu verbingen. Sie mag es aber nicht wenn wir etwas zu dritt machen, da sie findet das sie dann zu kurz kommt. Tut mir Leid, das wir dir nicht gesagt haben!" sagte Felix. "Ist das wirklich so Emi?" frage ich sie. Sie sieht zu Boden und nickt. "Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" frage ich sie. "Ich wollte dich nicht nerven.." sagte Emi. "Aber du nervst mich doch gar nicht." sagte ich. Die Klingel beendete das Gespräch und jeder von uns ging in seinen Unterricht. Enttäuschungen... Emi's Sicht: Als Lia in ihren Unterricht verschwand, zog Felix mich in eine kleine Nische. "Sag mal tickst du nicht ganz richtig?" blaffte er mich wütend an. Ich wurde echt sauer, wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? "Was meinst du?" fragte ich ihn. "Denkst du etwa da ist was zwischen uns? Wir sind nur Freunde und gestern waren wir halt mal im Kino und so, aber doch nur weil mich Lia in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so interessierst und du eine gute Freundin bist..." sagte er. "Wer bist du?" frage ich ihn zornig. Mein Herz droht zu zerreißen und das ich eigentlich im Unterricht sein sollte ist mir egal. "Du hast doch damit angefangen!" sage ich und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust. "Und du musstest Lia gleich davon erzählen, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast! Hätte sie das erfahren hätte sie garantiert mit mir Schluss gemacht und eure Freundschaft wäre vorbei. Du kannst froh sein, das ich das verhindern konnte!" sagte Felix. Froh? Meinte er das gerade ernst???? Ich holte aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Unsere Freundschaft ist vorbei, ich kann nicht glauben wie ich mit so einen Idioten wie dir befreundet sein konnte. Lia verdient die Wahrheit, denn sie ist meine Beste Freundin!" sagte ich und drehte mich um. "Das wirst du mir nicht an tun! Emily!" sagte er wütend. "Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, was ich für dich empfunden habe und ich hoffe Lia fällt bald auf, was für ein Arsch du bist!" sage ich und gehe in die Richtung meines Klassenraums. Felix haut wütend auf ein paar Schließfächer ein, ehe er in seinen Unterricht maschiert. Alice's Sicht: Miss Sylvester beauftragte mich, ihr einen Proteienshake zu machen, also verließ ich die Turnhalle um in ihr Büro zu gehen und ihr einen zu mixen. Gerade, als ich um die Ecke biegen wollte, nahm ich zwei streitende Stimmen war. Emi und Felix? Was ging da denn ab? Ich sah nur noch wie Emi, Felix eine Backpfeife gab und ihn anschrie. Felix verschwand und Emi bog in meine Richtung. "Was war das denn?" fragte ich Emi. "A-A-Alice..." stotterte Emi. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory